


Getting Hooked (#143 Drugs)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [91]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other ways of dealing with pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Hooked (#143 Drugs)

Charlie pushed the button then pushed it again. The machine just beeped.

"They cut you off for the day." Ian said. "They don't want you getting hooked."

"I have a broken femur for fuck sake." Charlie snarled. "Am I supposed to just lay here in screaming pain for the next ten hours?"

"I guess so."

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut then heard the curtains being drawn, and felt his blankets pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He asked Ian then gasped as Ian's warm mouth sucked in his flaccid cock. "Oh God." Charlie moaned. "That's way better than any drug."


End file.
